EEEWWW
by idie
Summary: Shuichi’s class had a talk about gay people making Shuichi feel rather uncomfortable. Did anything change after graduation? R&R.
1. eeewww

**Hello! People, who reviewed On One Night, thank you! I'm amazed that I found the time to write this… But because the lack of time I kind of didn't proofread it…so… I'm sorry about the mistakes V.v'**

**Okay I guess this story takes place after Shuichi's illness and before their graduation. So Shuichi knows Eiri and they're dating (if you can put it like that they mostly hang around Eiri's apartment and argue or make out…) but his still a virgin. This story is based on my life so I want to point out that Shuichi's class probably isn't full of homophobic bastards but in this story it's so try to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: NO I do NOT own Gravitation and I'd say neither do you. And that's the only thing that makes me feel less miserable about it.**

**Summary: Shuichi's class have a talk about gay people making Shuichi feel rather uncomfortable. So I'm not good with Summaries just R&R. Flames welcome.**

**On with the show:**

**EEWWW **

Shuichi was sitting on his place in the classroom. Hiroshi was absent making Shuichi feel somewhat lonely. Teacher hadn't come to the class yet so they were all gathered in the middle talk about things like always.

"So Yoki did you get your hair done on Saturday or on Friday?" Mira asked.

"Saturday. Only good thing about that day." She shivered.

"Why? Did something happen?" Kaoru asked butting in the conversation.

"Nothing much actually but…" She shivered again and made the face of disgust.

"What? C'mon spit it out and stop making that face." Suro said not really interested.

"Okay. It was Saturday afternoon. My friend Shiru and I were shopping. We decided to go eat before my appointment in Clara's hair salon. So we went to Rax that all you can eat food place. When we walked to our table with our trays I saw this couple sitting on the table next to ours. They were making out." She stopped like that was the whole thing.

"Alright..." Kaoru lost his interest in the conversation.

"There's more to it right?" Mira asked.

"Well yes. There's nothing wrong with a girl and a boy kissing. If it had been boy and a girl I probably had forgotten everything about it."

"Now you lost me." Mira said confused.

"Was it…?" Suro asked his eyes wide.

"Yes. They were gay. There was two guys sucking each others face there."

"EEWWW…" the whole class said, every one of them. Expect Shuichi.

"And I thought it was a decent restaurant. I mean I have never seen _that_ in there before."

"We should probably avoid Rax for a while huh?"

"Hell yeah we should."

"Seriously. That's disgusting."

"Yeah. They can't do THAT in public."

"No way. Don't they have any decency?"

"No."

"No"

"Apparently not."

"What did you expect?"

"Well I know that they're sick but I thought gay people had some common sense."

"Well now you're proved wrong."

"But Yoki. What happened after that?"

"Well I stopped walking. It was just so… Ewwww. So I decided to say something about it."

"Yes! Go Yoki!"

"What did you say?"

"Well I…

I stood there. I was thinking that I'm seeing things. I mean there has never before been people like that. My first though about it was like fuck that's disgusting. I didn't think a lot after that. I got the feeling that I could vomit. So I walked up to them and said: "You should really stop that face sucking. I mean you're ruining people's appetite with that. Eat your food and leave. There's probably other places where you can do THAT but in here you can't. Thank you."

The class was laughing. Well expect Shuichi. He felt like going to Yuki's and crying his eyes off or kicking their ass, especially Yoki's. She was mean. She had no right to say that to them. Knowing her Shuichi could imagine the situation. That last thank you had probably been said her nose up and high, looking down at the couple like they were garbage. Like they were animals that could barely understand what she was saying. He hated that.

"And I walked to the table where Shiru was waiting and we started eating. She said it was good that I said that to them. She wouldn't been able to eat having to watch it."

"Cool---

"What do you think about it Shuichi?"

I don't want to answer. They'll hate me. They already think I'm weird and…

"I think it wasn't…"

"All right class. Go to your seats were starting now. Please take your books on the desks." Ohara-sensei said walking in the classroom. People went to their own desks and Shuichi knew that the conversation was over. They wouldn't ask his opinion about it later.

So I lost my change to say that they're all assholes. Maybe that's for the better. So if the law…

Social studies…

It was the last break that day. Shuichi was sitting on one of the benches on the schoolyard.

Fuck them all. How the whole class can be full of bastards? They're…

"Shuichi?"

"Huh?" Shuichi asked looking up.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" Maiko asked sitting down next to him.

"My class." Shuichi grunted.

"Oh… What did those homophobic bastards do now?" Maiko asked smiling to the breeze.

"Yoki said to this gay couple that were kissing in a restaurant that they should stop that face sucking and they're ruining peoples appetite and she wants to vomit 'cause seeing that. And the whole class agreed."

"WHAT?"

"Yup."

"What did she say? Ohh I just wanna kill her!" Maiko yelled hopping up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kick their ass! Those assholes!" She was furious.

"Don't Maiko."

She stood there a while trembling with anger before she sat down.

Shuichi sighed.

"Ohh… This must really be hurting you." Maiko said finally realising.

"Well yeah."

"Weren't you planning to tell your other friends that you're dating Yuki-sama today?"

"Not that I'm dating your Yuki-sama but that I'm dating a 22 year old guy named Yuki."

"Pretty much the same though."

"Yeah but they don't have to know that he's THE Yuki Eiri."

"Are you still going to do it?"

-- Silence --

"Not today. Maybe later." Shuichi answered quietly.

"I don't get it. What's so disgusting about it?"

"That they're the same gender."

"I guess that's the reason but I still don't get it."

"You know. I'd rather watch two guys kissing in a restaurant and eating at the same time than watch that." She nodded towards a group of students.

Shuichi chuckled.

"I mean it. Seriously. There's no way those two sweet gay boys could be as disgusting as those people. And I'm a yaoi fan girl. I think two guys kissing is such a turn on. Especially compared to that." She nodded towards the group again.

Shuichi lifted his face to see what his little sister was talking about. His made a disgusted face. _That's just so…_

Yoki and Tomino were making out. Hard.

_Okay where's Shuichi looking? That's not what I pointed out to him…_ Her eyes winded a little.

The Shindou siblings looked really disgusted. "That's just so…" Shuichi began.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW" They finished together.

-------

**No wonder I don't like my class… But there it was. Shuichi was a little OOC don't you think? Now how did that happen? Anyhow… Please Review!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Or not so eww?

**Hello! I'm back! Did you miss me? Gues not... Either way. Here's chapter 2!**

**About this chapter: It takes place sometime after the series (and I'm talking about the manga.) I guess soon after Shuichi and Yuki returned from their trip. And I didn't proof read it too properly… I just wanted it out for you to enjoy!**

**I can't believe I actually am finishing this… all I have to say as an excuse is that 2006 really wasn't the best year. But now after a yearlong hunt I finally have the volume 12!! Which inspired me to finish this. Hopefully you didn't completely give up hope?**

**Sumary: Shuichi's classmates didn't really approve gay people. Has anything changed after graduation? **

**Disclaimer: I'm too much of an imbecile to create anything as marvellous as Gravitation. And too poor to buy it.**

* * *

**Or maybe not so eww? **

"Shindou-chan! Shindou-chan!" Maiko turned her head. Who was calling her?

"Shindou-chan!"

Maiko saw a young lady who was probably couple years older than her running towards her while waving her hand. She seemed somewhat familiar but Maiko couldn't quite place where she had seen her before. Maybe she was someone from High school?

"Ohh.. Thank you for waiting." She thanked while she was catching up her breath.

"No problem. Umm… It's just that…. Umm… Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's no wonder you don't remember me really. It's not like we were friends or anything…. I'm Shibya Mira." She said with a smile bowing a little while introducing herself.

"Oh! Weren't you Shuichi's classmate?" Maiko said remembering the short haired girl who had been pretty much best friends with Yoki, a girl she still really wanted to punch for being such a bitch.

"Yup! How is he? I mean… Well I know he's famous and all and they're making a new record at the moment and all... but you know more personality wise?"

"He's just great." Maiko answered with a stretched smile. Please don't tell me she wants to be friends with him now that he's famous… there are way too many people like that.

"That's good to hear. I really was just hoping that you could deliver him a message from me. I know we haven't seen each other for almost two years and I don't know does he even remember me anymore… but…" She really is trying to be Shuichi's friend for fame? Hmm… Maybe I can punch her?At that thought Maiko had to fight down the wicked smirk.

"Could you please tell him that I'm terribly sorry for all the things we did in High school?!" Mira blurted out and bowed very deeply.

"Ehh?!" Okay… Not expected… Maiko was totally dumbstruck. Her eyes went wide and she simply stared at the bowing woman in front of her.

"I mean… We were always, always, saying that gay people are horrible and Shuichi-kun had to listen! It must've been terrible for him! And it's not like any of us was could ever really hate Shuichi-kun gay or not! He's so sweet! We all really loved our class clown!"

Maiko couldn't help but to smileYup. That was their Shuichi.

Mira raised her head when she heard a silent laughter. This wasn't going exactly like she had planned. Well she hadn't really planned anything when she had spotted Shuichi's little sister at the mall but she would have expected her to give her some kind of a lecture or something… not to laugh when she called he brother a clown… But Mira couldn't help but to laugh too.

"So… I guess you're not one of those homophobic idiots who's ass I have to kick anymore?" Maiko asked when they had stopped their laughing.

"No. I think we all grew up and realised it's really not that big of deal. Well expect Yoki I guess…" Mira answered with a sheepish smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I haven't really seen her after graduation but I heard she hasn't really changed and that she still hasn't forgiven Shuichi for stealing Yuki Eiri-san away."

"Really? She's a fan too?"

"Yes. I remember how she went on and on about how she would steal Yuki-sans heart and make him an honest man. Well I guess our Shuichi beat her to it." Mira said smirking. Yoki had so deserved that. Maiko couldn't suppress her laughter. Yoki had though she had a change with Yuki-san? No way in hell…

"But really. I'm happy for Shuichi. We all knew he was really talented in music he really didn't do so well in other subjects. Sometimes we were a little worried would they make it but hey who's face is on the big screen of TV studios over the city pretty much every day?" Mira paused for a while and chuckled. "I'm glad he was able to become happy."

Maiko nodded. Shibya-chan had always been a kind and caring person but Yoki's company hadn't done any good for her. Now when they had both grown up at least a little bit Maiko realised she could say she liked her.

"And I'm glad it was him who stole Yuki-san away had it been anyone else I probably would have wanted to shoot them up. But with Shuichi I can't help but to laugh at it." Mira paused but continued quickly noticing Maiko's frown.

"I mean. This pink haired over dramatic energy ball was the one who was able to steal the whole Japan's most wanted bachelors heart?" Maiko started to smile again. It was true Shuichi had surprised everyone. Their elegant and sophisticated not to mention supposedly straight Yuki-sama had really chosen his polar opposite for his life partner.

"But could you deliver him the message? And tell him I'm happy for him and we'll probably meet at the class reunion next year. And you should probably also mention to him that everyone from our class is supporting him with all our love, expect for couple of weirdoes and Yoki but it's only 'cause she's jealous." Mira winked.

"I will. He'll be happy to hear it."

"If you say so. Are you sure he hasn't forgotten us since he became famous? Nah. It's not like Shuichi-kun is it? Anyway I have to hurry now. Kaoru doesn't survive long with the kids." Mira was already leaving when Maiko stopped her.

"You married Yagami-kun?!" That guy who was always such a bastard??? And SO handsome… I'm not having a nosebleed am I? Maiko thought panicking.

"Umm yeah…"

"But you introduced yourself as Shibya…"

"It was my name back in high school so I guessed you would recognise me with that name."

"Sure…but seriously. Yagami-kun? I'm not saying that I really knew him but I never would have imagined him as a family guy."

"Tell you the truth neither would I but he surprised me completely when we started dating. Tell Shuichi hello from us! And Maiko-san. Thank you." Mira smiled at her once more before disappearing to the crowd.

* * *

"What are you doing brat?" Eiri asked walking to the living room where Shuichi sat in middle of a total chaos. 

"I'm looking at my graduation picture. It took me a while to find it." Shuichi replied. Eiri walked towards his lithe lover. He was sure there was more to it.

"How come?" Eiri asked sitting next to the younger boy.

"Maiko called today."

"Hn."

"She said hello."

"Hn." Eiri started to light a cigarette.

"And told me she had ran into Mira-chan at the city." Shuichi pointed at one of the girls in the picture. Eiri took a drag from his cigarette and said nothing he knew Shuichi would continue anyway.

"Did I ever tell you about my classmates?"

"Not that I remember though I'm surprised if you didn't."

"They didn't take people being gay so well…"

"They were homophobes?"

"Yup. It really bothered me back then. Later I figured that it really shouldn't matter since many people accepted me being gay and no one of the people who are the most important to me turned their backs to me because of it."

"Mira-chan had asked Maiko to tell me that she's really sorry for saying those things."

"And… tell me that she's glad I was able to make it big and be happy. And that she's glad it was me who stole your heart 'cause she would have shot your soul mate if it had been anyone else."

"Who ever said you're my soul mate?"

"That's what Maiko said. I really don't know about soul mates… But I'm really not gonna let you go even if you find out that someone else is your soul mate!" Shuichi announced and jumped to Yuki's lap hugging him tightly.

"I won't leave you for anything as stupid as that." Eiri replied calmly wrapping one of his arms around the smaller boy.

"But you know… This really made me feel better. Though I didn't really care anymore if they didn't accept me being gay the fact that I know they do makes me feel so much better. Expect for Yoki I hear but she's her own special case." He pointed at the very original Japanese looking girl, with long black hair.

Shuichi smiled and looked at the picture once again. "Mira-chan married Kaoru-kun and they have twins babies!" He said pointing at the light brown haired guy in the picture. Yuki noted that he looked somewhat annoyed.

"We all thought that Kaoru-kun was asexual or something and he was such a bastard!" Shuichi explained realising Yuki couldn't know what was so shocking about it.

"Hn. You all also thought that you were straight." Eiri replied and leaned closer to kiss his lover.

"Yeah…" Shuichi replied looking dazed. Eiri simply smirked and looked at his watch. Six thirty pm, time to make dinner or Shu won't shut up… He thought and pushed Shuichi out of his lap.

"Oww… That wasn't necessary you know!?"

"Sure, sure. You know that I expect that all of this will be out of the way before you get any food." He announced while walking to the kitchen.

"Hey! MEANIE!!!" Shuichi yelled as his stomach grumbled loudly. Every time…

* * *

**That would be it n.n Reviews are appreciated. No third chapters coming up, sorry! This was originally supposed to be a one shot but… :shrugs: Anyway. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
